callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ubersprengen
The Ubersprengen is a utility featured in Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies, found in The Final Reich, The Darkest Shore, The Shadowed Throne, The Tortured Path, Bodega Cervantes, U.S.S. Mount Olympus, Altar of Blood, and The Frozen Dawn, as well as in a small easter egg within Gröesten Haus. It is essentially the Pack-a-Punch Machine from previous Zombies installments. Unlike its predecessor however, the Ubersprengen can resupply ammo to any non-wonder weapons, including weapons that aren't normally found from Weapon Lockers, such as Mystery Box weapons. This can be done for 4,000 Jolts once the weapon the player wishes to restock is upgraded. Overview The Final Reich The Ubersprengen is located in the heart of the sewers. It can be found encased by a bone-like cage. Directly in front of the MP-40 weapon locker, there is a red button the player must press. Pressing it will cause the cage to slightly rise and open the three Disposal Tubes around the map. The player must now use all three Disposal Tubes around the map. Doing so will bring the player into a cage in the sewer, which will immediately rise and turn on a button in the cage. Pressing the button will cause the cage to rise even more. Doing this until all three button are pressed will unlock the Ubersprengen for the rest of the game. Occasionally, when the player presses a button in a cage, sometimes the button won't work immediately, triggering an event which causes the whole room to be engulfed by a red fog, with several Pests spawning in. The player must eliminate the Pests before the part of the cage will rise up automatically. Gröesten Haus In Gröesten Haus, the machine doesn't directly appear in the map, although weapons in the map can still be upgraded. To do this, the player first must aqcuire the Jack-in-the-Box from the Mystery Box. When the player obtains the Jack-in-the-Box, they must throw one onto one of the wooden support beams above the staircase closest to the MP-40, where a visable Jack-in-the-Box logo can be seen. Once the Jack-in-the-Box explodes and the logo disappears, the player must now acquire 10,000 Jolts and interact with the piano outside of the Mystery Box room. The piano will take the 10,000 Jolts from the player, but as a result, all of the weapons in the Mystery Box will now be upgraded for the duration of the match. The Darkest Shore To unlock the Ubersprengen, the player must first turn on both power switches in the map, with one being located in the U-Boat Pens and the other being located in the Artillery Bunker. The player must now head over to Bunker 3, where a broken lift with a control panel is located. Here, the panel will already have one of four Elektroschnalle installed. The player must interact with this panel before the player can search for the other three Elektroschnalle. The player must now ride the minecart between each of the three stops (U-Boat Pens to the Beach, the Beach to Bunker 1, and Bunker 1 to the U-Boat Pens). Along each of the three paths are three different Elektroschnalle, all of which are located in the main junction that connects the three places. When the player passes by an Elektroschnalle, it will give a brief prompt to pick it up. Upon picking it up, the player's character will say an audio quote. Once the player has obtained all three Elektroschnalle from the mine, the player can install them in the panel by Bunker 3, which will raise the lift and reveal the Ubersprengen, which can then be used by the player. Upon doing this for the first time, the player will be rewarded the Going Up... achievement/trophy. The Shadowed Throne The Uberspregen is located in a broken elevator within the Destroyed Building. To first gain access to it, the player must open two fuse boxes around the map with the use of explosives, the first being on a wall to the left of the elevator and the other being in the Underbelly, on the left wall of the caged off tunnel. After opening them both, the player must use the Wunderbuss to zap both of them until a part of the Ubersprengen is revealed. Once both fuse boxes are zapped for a little bit, the Ubersprengen will be fully unlocked. Upon doing this for the first time, the player will be rewarded the Das ist gut achievement/trophy. The Tortured Path An Ubersprengen is located on each of the three chapters of The Tortured Path; the first is located in the windmill in "Into the Storm", the second is located in the Barracks next to the Medical Bay in "Across the Depths", and the third is located on the right side of the map near the Waffenbox for Submachine Guns. To unlock the Ubersprengen on each of the three maps, the player will kill zombies near special Ubersprengen devices around the map. However, they will only unlock after certain points, with the first device being available on Wave 1, the second becoming available starting on Wave 4, and the final being available starting on Wave 7. Once all three devices are filled, the Ubersprengen will be unlocked. Bodega Cervantes / U.S.S. Mount Olympus / Altar of Blood Each of the Ubersprengens located on each survival map are located in the exact same locations as they are in The Tortured Path. However, the devices will activate on different waves instead, the waves being Waves 1, 5, and 10. There is also a small easter egg on each of the survival maps that reward the player with a red battery, which inserts itself into the Ubersprengen. This allows players to upgrade the Tesla Gun and Ripsaw on Wave 25, and the three melee weapons found in the Mystery Box on Wave 30. The Frozen Dawn The Ancient Ubersprengen is located in the Lost in Blood area, which is only accessible through using one of the Blood Teleporters around the map. In order to resurface the Ubersprengen, the player will need to use each of the three Blood Teleporters around the map. One is located in the Crash Site, one is located in the Passage, and the final teleporter is located in the Blood Altar. Players will get roughly 60 seconds inside the Lost in Blood location to access the Ubersprengen, before they will be teleported back out. The Crash Site teleporter leads to the Passage, the Passage teleporter leads to the Blood Altar, and the Blood Altar leads to the Crash Site. Gallery Ubersprengen upgrading BAR WWII.png|The Ubersprengen upgrading a BAR. The Darkest Shore View 5 WWII.png|The fuse panel for the Ubersprengen in The Darkest Shore. Going up trophy icon WWII.png|The Going Up... achievement/trophy icon displaying the Ubersprengen. DasIstGut TheShadowedThrone TrophyIcon NaziZombies WWII.png|The Dat ist gut achievement/trophy icon displaying the Ubersprengen. Going Up... achievement image WWII.png Das ist gut achievement image WWII.png Trivia * When upgrading the Fliegerfaust, the weapon will attempt to enter the Ubersprengen unsuccessfully due to its large size, before being slightly rotated, allowing it to finally be upgraded.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKrKfRcpX48 * Prior to the release of the second part of The Resistance event on February 13th, 2018, several DLC weapons, notably the Sten and the Volkssturmgewehr, lacked the Ubersprengen's upgraded camouflage. References Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Utilities